Sweetest Love
by JustForgetMeNot
Summary: No summery... you have to read to find out...
1. First 'hi'

**MY FIRST FANFIC! ****_I_**** hope ****_you_**** like it. It's totally OOC...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own A&A but I wish I did. **

* * *

**_ALLY'S POV_**

name is Ally Marie Dawson.I'm 16. I have curly brown hair with dip-dyed blond ends. I'm REALLY short and I am quite thin,but I don't have a great body shape like Tilly, Cass or Kira. I LOVE pickles and music is my passion. I am the drummer in the band, Sunny Girls, with Cassidy, Kira, Tilly and obviously my BFF Trish. I know Trish, since forever. She's got a boyfriend, Dez, who I'll meet today.

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

Sup? Name's Austin Monica Moon. I am 17. I have blond,shaggy hair and hazel eyes. I have a 6-pack, but I don't work out. I got it surfing, skateboarding ect. things I love. I also love music, I am a DJ at the boardwalk. My best mates Dez. Dez is REALLY crazy, but I don't mind. He's got a girlfriend, Trish, who I'll meet today.

_**ALLY POV**_

"ready yet Trish?" I asked impatiently.

"yh" she finally came out of MY bathroom, after 40 minutes of waiting. We walk out, my house, and followed into Trish's car. We drove to Miami Mall and walked into 'Melody Diner', where we agreed to meet the boys. Trish ran to Dez, hugging him tightly. I looked at him. He looked quirky and childish, as I expected. I,being Ally, expected his friend to look similar, but as I edged closer I was seriously surprised. Austin was HOT HOT HOT ! He had perfect hazel eyes and blond hair, that flipped just the right way. I wasn't complaining about his body either. Realising my thoughts I blushed hoping he didn't notice. He did, but he let it slide.I spent the rest of the day talking to Austin. He loves music too. Isn't that awesome. But something always has to wrong with me... and it did?

* * *

**WHAT WENT WRONG? Will there be Auslly? Will you like this? Read on to find out.**

**I would LOVE if you could give me tips on how to improve this... so PM me with any.**

**THANKS LOVE YOU ALL**

**-Paula**


	2. Ally-gator Any time

**Second chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A**

* * *

_**Ally's**__**POV**_

I was so happy... I actually laughed, a real laugh,which I hadn't done for a LOOOOOOOONG time. When the text came:  
' _My house! NOW ! OR ELSE_'  
I knew all too well who I got the text from and I wish I didn't.  
"I have to go..." I said, scared of what was to happen. " Can I at least get your number?" Austin asked, shyly (or so I thought). I smiled took a pen from my bag and wrote on a tissue. '**_07882627686- Ally-gator :-P Any time 3_**'  
I handed it to him and ran home.

AUSTINS POV  
Ally ran out, leaving me with the tissue in hand. I went over to Trish and Dez.  
" Wheres Ally?" Trish said quickly.  
"Hi to you too, she got a text and said she has to go. anyhow I got her number." I smiled showing Dez the tissue. " Austin ... Please say she is NOT one of your girls. Please" Dez replied.  
"What girls!?" Trish said alerted. I shook my head at Dez, signalizing not to tell her. I got a rep as a player 'cause I dated 90% of girls at our school. I am NOT a player... I am just looking for the one and I know by the kiss. No fire works no the one... And it's kinda fun messin with those girls. Ally is DEFENITALLY not the one ,but it will be fun messin with her. Shes too nerdy, corny, sad ,beautiful, caring...focus Austin! From what I see she gives her trust away like it was nothing, I mean I just met her and already I have her number and soon her heart .  
I was snapped back to reality by Trish's voice. "How on earth did you get her number? It took ME 6 months and Ethan, her ex , 10 and a half. You only knew her what? 2 hours?". Maybe she's not as naïve as i thought. I shrug. " DUDE... It's time for YOU to go home" Dez said, being a the cheery self. " I have to look for Danny!"  
" Your kangaroo escaped again?"  
" No, not this time. I meant Danny as in from school."  
"Oh Ok did you remember to feed the alligator and the llama today?"  
" ooh... Can you do that for me?"  
"sure dude... Where's the lion again?"  
" I forgot to tell you he's back... Feed him too"  
Suddenly, Trish interrupted our convo. " Firstly, you're not talking about real animals ... Are you?"  
" Yes we are!" Dez answers proudly.  
" Dez has a lion, alligator, llama, kangaroo, turtle, fish, cat, dog, snake, lizard, iguana, chameleon ,parrot, butterfly, tiger, elephant, squirrel, hamster, rabbit and last my favorite a pancake machine." I said.  
"ok then.." Trish said awkwardly. "secondly, see ya"  
" bye " Dez and I said in unison.  
" I'm callin Ally, to help me feed ALL your pets..." I pick up my phone and dial the number on the tissue.  
After around 3 beeps she answered. " Ally.. " no answer. She butt answered. I laugh. Suddenly a cry of pain is heard on the other line. " ALLY" I shout repeatedly. She hung up ... What was happening?

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
